In one type of spear gun the spear is spring loaded into the gun using, in one embodiment one or more elastic bands of different lengths and stretching resistance. A coiled spring also can be used. In order to spring load the spear on the gun a spring is compressed via a handle on the spear gun. In compressing the spring the butt end of the spear gun is braced against a person's chest. One or more elastic bands can be used in place of a spring. The butt of the spear gun is placed against a person's chest to stretch the bands to load a spear. In either situation the person's chest provides the support that absorbs the force of compressing the spring to launch the spear. After several spear loadings a person's chest can become bruised. The amount of bruising will depend to a degree on the particular spear gun, the spear, the strength/resistance of the spring or launching bands, the desired spear speed and the travel distance the user wants from the spear. The present objective is to provide a protective shield to prevent any bruising of a person's body during the act of loading a spear into a spear gun.
There are various body protector shields and garments used to protect law enforcement officers, athletes and workers in the construction industry. However, these shields and other protective garments are not suitable for use in spear fishing. In spear fishing the shield must be lightweight, have a cushioning effect, distribute a force over a portion of the chest area, and preferably be waterproof. In addition, it is advantageous that the shield be buoyant so that it can easily be retrieved in a submerged water environment without hindering the user while underwater. Also it can be easily retrieved if it falls overboard from a boat or falls from the grip of a person during its installation or use.
The prior art is replete with bullet-proof vests and other garments such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,453. U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,115 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,133 disclose shoulder protectors to protect against gun recoils. U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,947 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,134 disclose chest protectors for use in playing sports. U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,806 discloses a protective garment for construction workers. In the fishing area U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,184 discloses a fishing rod butt protector.
These are all interesting protective shields but do not set out any garment or shield to protect a person who is spear gun fishing. In particular there are no prior art shields or other garments to be used while spear fishing to protect the person during the loading of the spear fishing gun. This is the case whether the shield is for the chest area or for another part of the body, such as the thigh area of a leg.